Weird man with weird power
by Guiding Gifts
Summary: When the gang enters a cave will everyone make it out alive?or will one diea lil romance not alot
1. in the modern era

Chapter 1

Kagome had gone back to her time to catch up on some of her 9th grade homework...and maybe talk to her friends a little...after all she didnt get to go back very often.

She was busy with sports and finals she had to study every time she went back.

At this time she is playing volleyball..."Yuka!" "Right" she replied as she hit the volley ball over the net. "Kagome" her friend megumi yelled. "Ok" and she hit the final hit as they won the volleyball game.

After volleyball was over they all headed home and kagome walked with her friends yuka eddie and megumi.

Kagome was leading them and they were all whispering behind her.When eddie said "So kagome,hows u and that bad boy boyfriend of urs doing?" "We're fine" kagome said quietly."What about Hojo,when are you gonna tell him about the bad boy?" megumi said. 'Aw man how am i gonna tell him?Oh right inuyasha and i arent even really going out so do i have to tell him?'she thought.

They walked passed a road and kagomes friends took on a different direction.

'I sure hope he didnt come back for me yet..i still have to study'she thought worring

All the sudden Souta ran to Kagome "Kagome,Kagome!" he yelled huffingly "What is it?"she asked and Souta said "Inuyasha came for you!" these words made Kagome sweatdrop 'Aw man i spoke to soon'she thought.Then she stood up straight and said "So whats the big deal? He usually comes for me anyway"she said irritated Souta then confessed.

"He dissapeared...I dont know where he went to"

"Oh Souta you are supposed to look after him".."but i suppose there is only one way" she breathed in slightly and said "inuyasha sit!" and all the sudden they heard a bang from behind them.

Kagome turned around and inuyasha said "What did you do that for!" kagome yelled "Because we couldnt find u and you were supposed to stay at the house thats why!" "Well you could have just turned around i was standing right here stupid!"he said

"Well how was i supposed to know u were standing there geese"so she said and they argued for about 5 minutes before returning home.

Kagome took a bath and when she was done and came out and found Inuyasha playing with the cat (again). "Oh hey kagome we are going back now .We need you to find the sacred jewel shards."he said

"Well i'm not going yet i need to study for my test tomorrow so we will have to wait and besides is that the only reason you came!"she yelled a bit irritated

"Yah ...why else would i come."he said arrogantly "UH you are so stuborn!"she yelled

"Hey whats your problem!"he yelled back

She then walked down the hall to her bedroom

Souta was sitting right there so he figured he might say something.. "Inuyasha..." "Yah whats up kid"he said calmly.."Kagome doesnt like it when all you come for is for her only to get the jewel shards."Souta said firmly

"Yah well what does she want me to come for if not for her to get jewel shards."he said confused..

Souta didnt anser his question but instead he asked him "Do you ever come just to see Kagome even if you are also focused on the shards"he asked. This made the demon ponder in thought "hmm never" he said

Souta said "Oh come on you must because that must be why you come after only three days...and in mid day when shes still at school."

"I suppose thats the case most time but whether it is or not we still need her for the jewel shards!" "Well maybe you should tell her u want to see her once in awhile..that would make her happy"so soutas little talk was over he decided it was time to go to bed.

inuyasha thought for a moment but ended up just thinking 'women so moody'

He went in to Kagomes room and sat on her bedand watched her study even though he ended up falling asleep on her bed.

When Kagome was done for the night she got up and looked behind her she went over to the bed and watched him sleep while thinking 'wow i have never seen him sleep this soundly before...o well have a good sleep' she then climbed into the bedand they slepted together.

In the morning Inuyasha was the first one to wake up...he wook up to find Kagome facing toward him as she slept he thought 'Kagome looks soo calm and peaceful when she is asleep in her own bed...'

She then wook up "oh i see your awake " "Did you have a good sleep?"she asked sleepily "Thats not important"he said 'Stubborn as usual' she thought.

"Oh well...time to wake up i suppose." so she got up out of bed and stretched and so did Inuyasha.

They then ate breakfast and kagome got dressed and ready to go.

"Ok I'm off see you later" "Hope you do good on your test!"her mom yelled

So at her school they were getting ready to do their test and Kagome was so stressed out with problems on the test that were longer then your middle finger she didnt think that she was going to make it past the test...but then she remembered everything she had learned and begun ...she ended up getting an A- but still an A.

SWhe was quite satisfied with herself.

So then when she got home she showed her family her test and they were all very proud of her she then decided that it was time to go so she then gathered all the things she needed and stuck them in her backpack and headed down through the well along with inuyasha. 


	2. a demon named Mizuki

Chapter 2

After they got out from the well they walked all the way to the village...when they got there they saw kaede "Ye are back so soon i see"she said Kagome just replied with an "uh huh"

Inuyasha asked "so where are miroku and sango?" "Ah those two...they were waiting for you to return...they were residing in that cabin of there."she spoke and pointed toward the direction of the cabin.They walked into it and Miroku said "Ah inuyasha back so soon i see...i also see you spent the night at Kagomes house..anything happen while i wasnt there?" "Nothing perverted if thats what your heading at"

"Oh no i wasnt heading at it at all"he said but while he said it he was stroking sangos butt.

"Grr Miroku you pervert!" she yelled and slapped him in the face. "Its the hand i tell you its the hand!"

"Ok..enough fooling around we have to head out to search for the jewel shards." "Right" shippo said

"Shippo where did you come from"Kagome asked out of the blue."Oh i went to get some fish..a lil guy like me whos a growing boy needs tio eat once in awhile."he said "Unlike Inuyasha who likes to steal food from me."he said bravely Inuyasha then gave shippo a bonk on the head. Shippo starts crying "Kagome.Inuyashas being mean to me!" "Inuyasha" she then gives him a look as always.

Sango suddenly speaks up and says "so which way should we go north or south?" "I think we should go south we've never gone south and may come across a jewel shard." miroku said. Shippo said "i completely agree"

All the sudden myoga appears on Inuyashas shoulder and says "Master Inuyasha theres something i must tell you about the south...There is a dangerous demon down there nobody knows wat he looks like but he holds very strong powers."

"So if he gets in our way and causes trouble i'll kill him its that simple"Inuyasha said

"Oh dear"myoga said and then jumped off and apparently ran away.

"Inuyasha dont you think we should think about this before we go jumping on south?Myoga said that there was a dangerous demon there"Sango said

"Oh come on we've been through bigger things than this and we havent even gone throught with this yet so lets quit jabberin and lets go already!" he said

"i suppose"sango said still with a doubt.

'hmmi hope this demon isnt to much of a threat'kagome thought

So they set off down south to find some sacred jewel shard but they haventy had any luck just yet.

They were looking on in the distance when Miroku said "I sence a strong demonic ora somewhere around here" "I do to"Sango said and of course Inuyasha,Kagome,and Shippo had sensed it to.

"Kilala!"(i know i said kilala but thats what it sounds like in english).Kilala then transformed and Sango and Miroku got on her back and flew off."Lets follow them" "Right" kagome answered so Shippo got on Kagome and Kagome got on Inuyasha and they ran along side Kilala and the others.

Everyone then saw a large cave in the distance..not just any ordinary cave either because it had a strong demonic ora surrounding it. "That must be the center of the demonic ora."Miroku said

"ok then lets go!"inuyasha said

They walked in the cave and they didnt really find much accept darkness but they were still able to see.Just then a large boulder appeared at the entrance and blocked off the exit..there was no escape at this point.

"Oh no the exit is blocked!"Kagome said worrying.

"No worries i'll just blast it apart with my wind scar!"inuyasha said as he drew his sword out.

Then a man started walking closer to them and appearing out of the darkness..he smirked."I wouldnt do that i havent made my aquaintence yet dont you want to know who i am?"he said looking as evil as ever.

"You must be the 'terrible'demon we've heard about"he laughed

"Indeed i am a terrible demon"he said as if he was just sucking it up in pleasure.

"But you look totally human,how could you do anything."Kagome questioned

"I look human but i am far stronger than u seem to think...for i Mizuki can read your futures,past,loves,and dreams and i can torment u with it..and there is nothing you can do."He laughed manically.

"Oh yah?!"inuyasha challenged but he tried to lift his sword and found he couldnt move."I cant move!"he said "None of us can"said Sango.

"Of course you cant whats the point of showing you and tormenting you if you can easily move around and ignore it?You underestimate me and now you will see what i am talking about!"he said

Just then shippo and Kilala past out. "Serves them right this place has toxic miasma surrounding it that make demons pass out...it wont kill them but the only way to wake them up is to get them out of here,but wait you over there in the red you are inuyasha corect?Why are you not effected?"he asked

Inuyasha smirked then said "That must mean that this miasma of yours only effects full blooded demons...but thats where you made your mistake because i am a half demon."he said

"hmm very well not much you can do if you cant even move."he laughed

Kagome then gave a thought 'This guys nuts and he can read dreams and stuff that come from your mind but when i speak he cant read that so we still have an advantage but seeing as he can read all these thing i think the way he plans to torment is to show everyone else and possibly reminisce on thing that happened so long ago...well i dont know what he plans to do but...it cant be good'

Cliff hanger :) 


	3. The Tormenting Screen

Chapter 3

"So are you prepared to be tormented?Great you are so lets begin with your fears."Mizuki said manically

"Inuyasha lets start with you and your fear"mizuki said."What are you talking about i dont have any fears!"Inuyasha said.

"Oh i beg to differ of course you do.Here it is..Inuyasha your fear is being alone..its plainly written on your face that without your friends you are so alone you can hardly bare it." Inuyasha groweled and gave him a nasty face.

"Kagome your afraid that one day you will be in your era and try to go back to the feudal era but you wont be able to pass through the well then you will never see your 'precious' Inuyasha again."he laughed evilily

"Oh isnt this fun i am tormenting you but this is only the beginning."Mizuki said

"Sango your fear is that your younger brother Kohaku will attack you out of the blue and possibly kill you."mizuki laughed "How pathetic"

"It not pathetic."Sango said quietly

"Miroku your fear is that one day you will be sucked in to your own wind tunnel thats why you must defeat Naraku." Miroku didnt answer all he did was stay quiet.

"Ok now for your dreams."Mizuki said then waved his hand and a cloud appeared when it dissappeared a screen came but not like a tv cause there wasnt shows.

Inuyasha was first something lit up on the screen it showed Kagome and Inuyasha hugging.

SCREEN

"I need you Kagome dont you realize that by now?"

END OF SCREEN

"You see Inuyasha your dream is for Kagome to stay with you forever.I'm sure you know that by now"he said

"Kagome your turn"

SCREEN

"I'm sorry Kagome this only happened because your with me"he said

"Its alright,i'm with you by choice"she said

He thought 'Kagome...'

END OF SCREEN

"Kagome your dream is to stay by Inuyashas side forever even though you do have to go back to your time for like 3 days."

"Thats Right"Kagome answered

"Sango your next"

SCREEN

it showed a picture of Kohaku

END OF SCREEN

"Your persistent arent you i cant tell anything from that...but what i can tell by comparing is that you want to kill naraku to get your little brother Kohaku out from under his grasp"

"Thats right...but are you one of Narakus incarnations?"she asked

"No i asure you i didnt even no who that was until now"he said

"But anyway next is Miroku"

SCREEN

"Sango will you bare my children?"

END OF SCREEN

Everyone sweatdropped when they saw that..except Miroku of course. "So your dream is to have sango bear your children.How stupid"mizuki said.

"Oh but it looks like we still have past future and love to go through... tell me..am i boring you?"he asked "Ya think"inuyasha said "Oh well let me show you your terrible past" "How do you know any of us have had a terrible past?"Kagome asked.."Oh because there had to have something terrible that happened to you."mizuki said proudly"

The screen again ur past will be shown inuyasha

SCREEN

"Ew look its the half breed look at that monster!"

"Half breed?inuyasha said

"Whats that?"he asked himself

His mom came from behind him and he turned around and ran to her.

"Mother,whats a half breed?"the little one asked

His mother began to form tears in her eyes and hugged him while they dripped down her cheeks.

END OF SCREEN

"pitiful i would have thought your own mother would have told you,you were a half breed by then."

"Shut up"he groweled

"ah Kagome behind that pretty face there must be something that could have happened to you..well lets see"he laughed

SCREEN 000000000000 000000000 00000000000 00000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000 END OF SCREEN

The screen shattered to bits.

"What????Whats this...my screen broke...YOU broke my screen!"he yelled

"So what if i did?"she said

"Well this is impossible tell me how you did it how did you break it i must know!"Mizuki said "Maybe its because nothing bad ever happened to me other than my dad dying!"kagome said "Well all your friends have bad things that happened to them!"mizuki yelled.. "Yah well that doesnt neccesarily mean that i have to have something bad happen to me also."she yelled

Sango said to the others "Kagome sure can argue" "I agree"said miroku

"Hey wait i just moved my arm! that means we can move again!"Sango exclaimed

"Ok time to beat this guy up"inuyasha said 


	4. The end

Chapter 4

"kagome we can move now!"Sango yelled

Kagome thenmoved her arm "alright then we can thats good."..."What you can move!"he yelled but then he thought 'well maybe its because my screen broke...this is possible...never the less i will take care of them!'

"Ok are you ready to be brought down creep!?"inuyasha said "No and i dont think i will be brought down for i have kagome in my grasp now!"

"No you dont i'm standing right here!"she exclaimed "Oh yes i do" then all the sudden his fingernails grew long and stretchy and shot out and wrapped around Kagome they tightened around her and she was brought up in the air. "Go to sleep"he said and squeezed her and she got knocked out."lets go"he said and they ran off.

"Oh no you dont!"inuyasha said and quickly ran after them "We should follow Sango"miroku suggested "Yah!" so they ran off after them but they also took shippo and kilala with them because they were small (kilala had detransformed)

"There coming after me...i supposed one is enough but three?No i dont think so,i will just take care of those other two."Then his hand started glowing and so did a huge boulder up on the side it fell right in front of sSango and Miroku.

"No it blocked off our path!"he said

"Thats not the least of our problems,there are walking dead zombies after us!" she points a finger to the zombies.

"That ok i will just suck thenm in with my windtunnel" so he held out his right palm and said "WIND TUNNEL" and all the zombies started getting sucked into the black hole.When they were all gone Miroku almost fell but Sango caught him and said "Miroku whats wrong and what happened to your hand?!"

"Those dead soldiers must hav had miasma in them.And i sucked them into my wind tunnel." "So your saying that you sucked up thwe miasma to?"sango asked alreadty knowing the answer

"I'm afraid so...but there werent that may i will be alright"miroku said calmly

"Well i will stay here and help you...not like i can go on ahead anyway."she said

mean while

Mizuki put Kagome on the floor behind a barrier that only he can past through.Kagome suddenly wook up and got up and said"Whjat do you plan to do with me!?"she asked

"Here drink this"Mizuki said

"What is it?"she asked

"Pois-i mean coffee"mizuki said

"Its poison isnt it?Well your not getting me to drink it !"she said

Sudennly the finger nails wrapped around her again and pulled her closer to the demon "I'll pure it down your throat then!" he knocked the girl out again and poured the poison down her throat and she swallowed it (well she had to cause he poured it down her throat).

"There"he smirked and through her on the ground to remain in the barrier.

Inuyasha was following the scent of the demon while he was thinking 'Man i can smell this idiot i need to get to Kagome'

'wait i think i see him up ahead and Kagomes behind the barrier.!'

"Well Inuyasha its about time you got here because while i waited the poison i gave Kagome was slowly eating away at her life and it still is."

"Well i will defeat you before that!"he yelled

Inuyasha was ready to attack but then a dark urb appeared at the enemies hand and shot out at inuyasha and inuyasha then used the backflash wave but then mizuki hid behind the barrier where kagome was and it only hit the barrier.

"A powerful barrier isee well i will just have to break it." He rose his sword and it started turning brillant red he swung it and a powerful light hit the barrier and the barrier was dispelled.

"Whats this! You broke through my barrier! cant be good...but i'm still very confident"he smirked

"Yah well confident this WIND SCAR!" but just then the black orb formed again and absorbed the wind scar which only made it bigger.

'it absorbed the wind scar' he thought in shock..then all the sudden the black orb shot at him with even more power than before.he got hit by it and landed on his back.He slowly got up.

"Pest,your walking? well i'll have to fix that now wont i?"he said and formed the black orb which shot out again 'i was expecting that'he thought

"BACKFLASH WAVE!"he yelled and the backflash wave formed but then started being sucked up by the orb. 'What am i gonna do if my backflash wave wont get it what will.?'

It shot back at him but this time he jumped and dodged it but then long fingernails wrapped around him and drug him closer to the demon."You honestly thought you could get away from my attack?Well i still caught you"he laughed

Inuyasha smirked "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"he yelled as he cut off Mizukis right arm.

The grip loosened around him and he landed on his feet but Mizuki fell to the ground.but got up "You cut off my right arm..but you know i still have a left arm to create the orb and the longer you are fighting with me the more kagome will suffer and possibly die!"he laughed manically

Inuyasha groweled at him and got his sword ready Mizuki made the orb and shot it out.Inuyasha used back flash wave even tho he know it would be sucked up.But he took one look at Kagome and thought that he should try to backflash waves...and he did.

They both shot at the orb but the orb wasnt sucking them up it was being pushed back. "What!"Mizuki yelled "Looks like theres a limit to how much power that orb of yours can suck in.So die!"he yelled and the two backflash waves pushed straight into Mizuki along with the orb and a big explosion of white light came and Mizuki dissapeared to thin air as if he disinigrated.

"Inuyasha"Miroku and Sango came apparently they got through the boulder some how.

"Hey i defeated that guy wasnt to hard anyway he was just a pest."inuyasha said proudly

"Hey look theres Kagome!"they said

Inuyasha ran over to her he lifted her head.her body was pale and cold."Kagome say something!"he yelled at her then myoga came on to kagome and sucked alot of blood out hoping to get the poison out but she didnt wake up.

"It looks like i was to late...the poison has spread throughout her body..and she is dead now...what a shame i couldnt-we couldnt get to her in time."he started crying and rolled off.

"Kagome say something you have to!"he yelled again but then he felt something warm go down his cheek...he touched it "I'm crying?"he asked himself.

"Kagome...i never even got to tell you how much i love you..."he said then he heard "I love you too..inuyasha"she spoke but quietly "Kagome your alright!"he said "yah i'm fine but...why are you crying?"she asked. He quickly rubbed away his tears "What are you talkin bout i aint cryin!"he said.

"Stubborn as usual..i'm sorry for making you worry."she said.

"i wasnt worried thats stupid"he said

She got off and they walked outside the cave into the light and walked home.

"Why are you so upset!"she yelled at him "I aint upset!"he said

Myoga jumped onto Kagome shoulder and said "Maybe in 'thinking' you were dead he revealed something he didnt want to just then." "That makes sence because i did hear what he said but i mean hes sooo stubborn"

"I am not stubborn!"he yelled "Oh would you stop being so negative!"she said

"I am not being negative!"he said

"See!You just did it again!"she yelled

"here we go again"Miroku said "I agree"Sango said

"Grr Inuyasha your so stubborn...SIT!"

THE END :) 


End file.
